Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an implant carrier and a mixing pot and particularly relates to an implant carrier assembly.
Description of Related Art
Due to factors such as the increasing national income, the aging population structure, and introduction of new medical technology, the public have increasing demand for health care services, which leads to growth of the health-related industries, especially in the field of medical implantation, such as dental and bone implants.
As people age, the joints, bones, and teeth of the bodies will gradually degenerate and cause inconvenience in daily life. In such cases, it is required to implant artificial substitutes or fixtures, such as artificial teeth, artificial joints, and artificial bone nails, to replace or fix the degenerating joints, bones, or teeth so as to maintain their functions. Therefore, the development of medical implants in areas, such as the compatibility and affinity of medical implants to biological cells, is drawing more and more attention.
According to the current dental implant process, in order to prevent surface contamination or damage caused by the user who touches the implant when moving the implant, a special container is usually prepared for containing the implant. Besides, a mixture containing growth factor is usually applied to the surface of the implant, after the implant is taken out of the container, for enhancing the bonding between the implant and human tissue. However, this process may increase the risk of inadvertent touch and contamination if not handled properly.